Panem's School for the Young and Talented!
by C.B. Weasley
Summary: Katniss moves to a new school hoping to make new friends but will she find more than friendship when she meets the boy with blond hair and blue eyes? This story is not all about Katniss, it's about others too!
1. Chapter 1: Starting Blocks!

**A/U: This is my first fanfiction so please review! I don't even care if it's constructive criticism! This chapter is just an introduction to Katniss' life. My first actual story chapter will start next week. I am thinking my pairings will definitely be Katniss/Cato, Peter/Clove with maybe a love triangle with Madge, Finnick/Annie (of course!) and Glimmer/Marvel because they were meant to be! Please review and PM me if you have any ideas to help the story to make it fantastic! Enjoy! Cato4ever!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own the Huger Games! Don't sue me!**

Panem's School for the Young and Talented!

What does it feel like moving to a new school and you know no one there? Well to be honest it feels pretty scary! Let me introduce myself, my name is Katniss Everdeen and I am 16 years old. I have a depressed mother, a dead father and a beautiful and innocent little sister. Both my sister and I have earned a scholarship to this fancy new school called Panem's School for the Young and Talented.

Where I live there are twelve districts and one main city (the Capitol). The districts are labelled from one through to twelve. There used to be thirteen districts but the Capitol got mad with District thirteen and blew them up. The Capitol has anger issues as I am sure you can tell. Our current president is called President Snow. He is a creep. He has been around for as long as anyone can remember.

I personally live in District 12. District 12 is one of the poorer districts along with 11. My district is in charge of coal mining. Therefore, there are a lot of mining accidents. That is how my father died when the mine accidentally blew up my father was in there. This caused my mother to become depressed and slowly lose life. I was twelve when my dad died and my mother went into depression. I had to run the family and supply food for the entire family. I did this by hunting and selling my findings at the hob (the hob is pretty much a black market). My mother is better now but I still don't forgive her for what she's done and I probably never will.

That is pretty my much my life. The only two people I truly care about are my sister Prim and my best friend Gale. Gale is my hunting partner. His dad died in the same mining accident my dad did. He has three younger siblings and a wonderful mother. His mother didn't shut down and become depressed, she worked harder. Gale still has to help provide for the family even though he isn't the only one who is providing. He has a lot more family members than me, which means it takes a lot more effort than my family. We help each other out and that's why we are best friends! I think that he's upset about me having to leave for my new school because it's in the Capitol. I'm a bit upset about leaving him too but he'll never know that and I won't tell him. I leave in a weeks' time so we get in all the hunting we can.

One Week Later:

"Okay Prim, time to get up we have to leave in an hour!" I say.

"What an hour I told you to get me up two hours before we have to leave!" Prim yells frantically.

"I know! It is two hours before we leave! I just knew that telling you, you only have one hour would get you up faster and it did!" I laughed at her.

"GRRHH" Prims screams.

"Well anyway you should have a bath quickly so we can be early. I left the water in for you!' I say trying to lift her mood.

"Thankyou Katniss, "she says and gives me a big hug.

I walk back to my bed and put on a pretty blue dress that my mother had left out for me to wear. I hate dresses but I put it on anyway. I don't look that bad. My mother braided my hair so that it looks very pretty. I thought I looked good and then I saw my sister. Her blond hair and brown eyes are so much prettier than my dark brown hair and grey eyes. Very few people have blond hair in District twelve. Only the rich people who live in town. My mother was one of those people but then she fell in love with my poor father and you know how the story goes. My sister looks like my mother but I look like my father. We live in the poor part of District 12, the seam.

"We have thirty minutes we should probably leave," I tell my sister. She nods in agreement. We walk down stairs and say good bye to my mother. We get to the train station with five minutes to spare. Prim and I board the train and are greeted by a blond boy with blue eyes and he's standing next to Madge Undersee. Madge is the mayor's daughter but she's also one of my only friends when we went to primary together. Then she moved to the school I'm about to attend. We never talked to each other much but we kept each other company and that's all that matters.

"Hey Madge," I say in a really friendly voice, "Long time no see!"

She giggles and replies, "Katniss this is my friend Peeta. He's the baker's son. Peeta this is Katniss. The huntress! Jokes but she does hunt!"

Trust Madge to be cheery.

"Oh yeah I think my dad buys her squirrels!" Peeta says enthusiastically. So that's where I know him from.

"Oh yeah! Well this is my sister Prim! She loves how your family decorate their cakes at the bakery!" I say.

"Yeah they're beautiful!" Prim says, "Especially in the summer!"

"That's because I decorate them in the summer!' Peeta says quite shyly. He obviously doesn't like to show off.

"How about we all sit together?!" suggests Madge.

"Yeah!" we all say in unison.

**A/U: Please, pretty please with an arrow on top review because that would be awesome! Cato4ever!**


	2. Chapter 2: Finding the Miles!

**A/U: Hey guys sorry for not updating! I have been with friends and I've been playing basketball! Sorry! Enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 2: Finding the Miles!**

Oh my Finnick! This is going to be a long train ride. I would love to just fall asleep but I can't. Every time I am about to drift off either Madge or Prim start another conversation.

No one is talking the moment so I decide that it is my turn to ask a question and find out about Peeta and Madge. A the moment they are just sitting beside each other opposite Prim and I. Prim has managed to find a play mate from 11( we just stopped there to pick up more students for the school year) whose name I believe is Rue. She has dark skin, brown eyes and very curly brown hair.

Now that I'm thinking about it Madge and Peeta are sitting really close together. I'm not jealous I would just like to find out what's going on.

"Alright, now answer this question truthfully," I say while everyone gives me curious looks, "Are you two going out?" I ask pointing at Peeta and Madge.'

"Hahaha! That's so funny but no," Madge replies in between laughs, "Peeta has a girlfriend and I have my eye on a guy back in twelve!" Madge says more seriously this time.

"Ooh! This is even more interesting than I thought! Who's the guy Madge?" giggles Prim. She can be very girly when she wants to be. Peeta is absolutely losing it. I think he could pull a stomach muscle he is laughing so hard.

"Oh, just this guy from the seam. His name is Gale, Gale Hawthorne," Madge says, "Is everything alright Katniss? Do you know him?"

"Umm…. Yeah. He's just like my…" I would have finished my sentence but Madge interrupted.

"He isn't your boyfriend is he?" says or really shrieks Madge. She has a worried look on her face but Peeta and Prim are just laughing. Peeta knows we're not together because we were at the bakery last week and Peeta's brother asked the exact same question and when we told him weren't he just said, "Good! SO that means Katniss is still single?" That was a very awkward day. Okay now back to reality.

"Of course not Madge we're best friends and have been since I was twelve years of age! You two would make a cute couple," as I say this I see the relief in Madge's face. We all started laughing, even Madge.

"Now it's your turn Peeta," I say and Peeta look generally scared, "Who's your girlfriend and where is she from?" I ask and Peeta looks a lot calmer.

"My girlfriend's name is Clove. She from district 2," Peeta replies with a large smile, "She has brown hair, brown eyes and freckles. She is very tough and fierce. I think you two would make great friends!"

"Cool!" I say enthusiastically.

Right now we are about to stop at District 7, Lumber. You can see all of the dark forests surrounding the district.

We stop at the station and some more people get onto the train. One of the girls enter our carriage. She has brown hair and looks very devious. Madge stands up to give her a hug but she pushes her away. She is facing me and is looking me up and down as if she's examining how fast she can attack me or whether I am worthy to stay in her presence.

"Nice to see you too Johanna," says Madge rather sarcastically.

"Who's that?" inquires Johanna whilst pointing at me.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen, District 12," I answer strongly, holding my ground.

"Well, I'm Johanna Mason, District 7," she says back, "Nice to meet you."

Johanna has an evil look in her eye and I am very scared. I don't know what she's up to but it could be dangerous.

**A/U: Review please! I think I will continue with Katniss' POV next chapter but chapter after do Clove's POV! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Journey!

**A/U Hey guys! I hope you enjoy the chapter! It's still in Katniss' POV. Next chapter will be in Clove's POV! I hope you like the story! Special mentions to: **

**tragedymaster01 (my first reviewer! You're awesome!)**

**Flume (Your kind words kept me going!)**

**Dancingchocolatesmudge (One of my besties!)**

**Ceasar-Flickerman (Your fricken' amazeballs and will be mentioned in my next chapter as Lucy!)**

**Courtney DiLaurentis (Thanks for reviewing!)**

**soccerstar4242 (You rule! And you're super funny and random! I like that!)**

**Love-The-Girl-With-The-Knives (You love the girl with the knives and I love you! Because you are Fantastic and a to be bestie of mine!)**

**And of course all of my anonymous reviewers! You rule!**

**LOL **

**Cato4ever!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters! If I did Cato and Clove would have won! Not Katniss and Peeta! Ooh and Finnick would have LIVED! Why did he die! Enjoy the story and don't sue me! Please!**

Chapter 3: The Journey!

We have just arrived in 5. It's an interesting district. It's duty is power and electricity for Panem.

Johanna decided that we should all get some sleep because we were all so tired. I only just woke up.

We arrive at the train stop and I see a girl enter our carriage. She has firey red hair and blue features are almost fox-like.

"Hello! What's your name?" she says to me. All of the others are still asleep. It is 3am I quess.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen. I live in twelve. You are?" I ask.

"You can call me foxface," she replies.

"Is that your real name?" I question.

"No but Johanna gave it to me and what Johanna says sticks. I honestly like the name. There are worse," Foxface states sweetly.

"It suits you," I compliment.

"Thank you! Now if you don't mind I'm going to sleep," Foxface states sleepily.

I decide to stay awake because I want to see four.

A few hours later we reach four. It is beautiful. I love the look of the ocean. It's so mysterious and enchanting.

We pull up at the train station and two new people board our cabin standing hand in hand.

"Hello? Wakey, wakey! Is anyone alive in here?" a strong, deep male voice shouts. It sounds familiar. All of a sudden the lights ficker on. I had previously turned them off so that everyone could sleep.

"Oh! What was that for?" moans Peeta.

"Hi Finnick!" says Madge cheerfully, "Hey Annie!"

"Don't ever wake me up again Odair! Or that pretty little face of yours ain't going to be so pretty!" screams Johanna.

"What's your name?" the gil ho had just arrived asks me.

"Katniss Everdeen. Yours?" I reply politely.

"nnie Crsta. I'm guessing you're from district 12?" Annie says. I just nod in reply to her question.

"Hello Katniss. It's good to see you," says Finnick.

"It's been a while Finnick but I'm finally here!" I say.

"Uuh! How do you two know each other?" Madge and Annie ask at the same time. They both have very dumbstruck looks on their faces.

"When I came to the school for my interview I fell down some stairs and Finnick helped me up. He then showed me and my family around the school. We started talking and became quite good friends!" I say thinking about that day.

"You fell down the stairs! I'm going to call you brainless from now on!" shrieks Johanna.

"Oh is this the girl you said was sweet!" comments Annie. Annie is really pretty but wait, what! Finnick called me sweet.

"You called me sweet!" I shout. That is really offensive in my books!

"Uuh….." stutters Finnick.

"Oh god! Who cares! Can everyone just go back to sleep!" shouts Johanna.

We all go back to sleep and all is peaceful… Until we reach district 2…..

**Oooh! Cliffy! Enjoy! Review please! I allow anonymous reviews by the way! **

**Cato4ever!**

**P.S: Feel free to P.M me if you have any fantasmogorical ideas!**


	4. Chapter 4: We're on our Way!

**A/U: Hey guys! Here's another chapter! This one is in Clove's POV! I really wanted to get to District 1 but unfortunately this was all I got done. I just kept writing and writing but it became to long to add in arriving in District 1! Last week I left you with a cliffy! Will this be what you expected? Mmm.. I wonder! I don't think so though! Enjoy and Review! If you have any constructive critism tell me! Enjoy!**

**LOL, Cato4ever! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters in i****t! Don't sue me! Please!**

Chapter 4: We're on our Way!

Uuhh! Why do I have to get up at 4am! Oh, that's right I have to catch the train to go to school. I will get to see my boyfriend, Peeta and of course all of my other friends as well. Last year Finnick said he met a girl who was coming here this year. I wonder if we'll get along. I wonder if Cato will like her.

Cato is my best friend. He is very tall and muscular. He has short blond hair and dark blue eyes that can be friendly and very dangerous. We have known each other since we were very small children. We have no interest in each other and I addressed that when I started dating Peeta.

I am now dressed and ready to go. I grab my suitcase and head to Cato's house. He always takes me to the train station.

I knock on the door and a tall boy with blond hair who is almost identical to Cato answers the door. Only people who know them really well can see the one small detail that sets them apart. This boy has a freckle on his nose. It is very faint and you can barely see it but it is really the only difference. This boy's name is Crash. Cato's fourteen year old brother.

"Hello Clover! How are you?" Crash teases.

"Don't call me Clover! Oh and I'm fine, how are you?" I answer in a very dangerous tone.

"I'm fine," he says ignoring the first part of my sentence.

"Where's book girl Crash?" I say. Now it is my turn to attack.

"In the house. And her name's Lucy(**Ceasar-Flickerman**), by the way," he replies stepping forward trying to intimidate me just like his brother and like his brother's attempts it doesn't work.

"Clove!" Cato calls, "Is that you?" There he is. I'm surprised he doesn't have a girlfriend. He's pretty hot. Not that I'm interested. I have a boyfriend called Peeta.

"Hey Cato!" I say.

"You're just in time! We're leaving now," he says happily.

"Awesome!" I reply. I'm always happy when I'm around Cato. I don't know why.

Crash's girlfriend Lucy comes out and we head to the car. I call her 'book worm' because always carrying around a book. She has sandy blond hair and sea greeny blue eyes. She is very pale because she spends so much time indoors reading rather than being out in the open air. Her and Crash like each other a lot. Crash is so protective of her. It's really sweet. They both like each other a lot. They are only fourteen and I could see them getting married in the future.

We get to the train station very quickly. The train is just pulling in. Cato and I spot the usual carriage our friends are in. We say goodbye to Cato's family and head off in the direction of the carriage. We step into the carriage and I see them. All of my closest friends and a few other people I don't know. Everyone is asleep except for one girl. She is standing and I can see all of her features now. She is very short, has thick brown hair which is tied back in a single but very complicated braid. She has gorgeous grey eyes. I have never seen eyes like hers even though they are grey I can almost see a fire burning in them. She is very pretty and looks around our age.

"So, what's your name princess?" Cato teases. This is how he decides whether he likes people. It depends on whether they are tough enough to stand up for themselves. If they are he accepts them as friends and if they aren't well that's too bad for them.

"Katniss Everdeen. Oh, and don't ever call me princess again," she says almost as dangerously as me and that is very dangerous.

"Don't threaten me," Cato warns while stepping closer, trying to intimidate her with his size and power.

"I'll do what I like, thank-you-very-much," Katniss says in a very cheeky yet tough tone. I like her. We could become very good friends.

"Well I'm Cato," exclaims Cato. I think he likes her too because he has accepted her. He puts his hand out for her to shake but she just walks away.

"Don't just ignore me!" says Cato raising his voice. He's starting to get quite angry. He doesn't like people disrespecting him but I think he deserved that. I like that she won't take his crap. It's good. I like her.

"Cato stay calm," I say in a very soothing voice. Cato is starting to lose his cool. He can get very angry sometimes.

"Why does everyone treat me like an animal!" he shouts and flips a table over. Everyone is awake now and there are some younger girls who are starting to v=cry off to the side. Katniss is looking at Cato in horror.

"Cato! Calm the hell down man!" Finnick says.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Odair!" yells Cato in a very scary tone. I am official worried but not for myself. For Katniss. I had better say something.

"Cato, don't do anything you are going to regret!" I warn desperately.

"Don't worry! I won't," says Cato in a terribly devilish tone and showing Katniss his evil smirk. Oh no, this can't be good…

**A/U: Another cliffy! You guys must hate me right now! Tune in next time to see what happens(Ha I sound like I on some dumb sitcom like Home and Away or Neighbours lol)! I may not get anoher chapter up until next week because I am going skiing in New Zealand! When I do update next if it isn't tomorrow I will update with many chapters but not al at once! That would ruin the suspence which I so lve to build! I am also going to start a new story! It will most likely be a HG and HP crossover! So keep your eyes peeled! Until next time,**

**Cato4ever**

**P.S I bet you all say Oh My Finnick now or as I like to say OMF!**


	5. Chapter 5: Resolutions!

**A/U: Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I went away and then I was just too lazy too update but I will most likely update again tomorrow because I have been writing while I was away overseas! I went Bungy Jumping! It was AWESOME! I hope you enjoy this chapter because you have been waiting a while! I also really enjoy Clove's POV! Clove and I are too alike!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Cato4ever!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters!**_

Chapter 5: Resolutions!

Cato has a very devilish look on his face. Katniss had better watch it. Let me paint the picture of the scene in front of me now. Katniss has been pushed up right against the wall of the carriage while Cato is standing right on top of her in a very condescending manner. Their faces are inches apart.

"I like you. I think you are worthy of my friendship," Cato comments sounded like the true dick head he can be sometimes.

"Well I don't think you're worthy of my friendship," Katniss practically spits at him. Cato looks so angry. This could get dangerous. Cato looks like he is about to hit something, most likely Katniss. I should probably step in.

"Okay let me explain," I state while stepping in between them and separating them a bit. They are still glaring at each other though, "Okay, Cato likes to be a bit rude to people when he first meets them so that he can see whether they are strong and stick up for themselves or if they are a princess who can't stick up for themselves. You have passed the test. I did too. I almost kicked Cato where it hurt when he called me a princess but he somehow managed to stop me," I explain with a little chuckle at the end. Katniss seems super reasonable, I hope she understands. Cato hates befriending weak people.

"Okay then, how about we start over," Katniss says. I am starting to like this chic more and more, "Hi, I'm Katniss."

"Hi, I'm Cato."

"And I'm Clove. Nice to meet you."

"That's much better. Now, I think we all want to get to know you better Katniss. And I'm sure you want to know more about us, especially me considering I am the hottest guy at Panem High," Finnick boasts cheerfully.

"Ha! That rhymed," chimes Annie.

"Okay is everything good now? It would be great if we could all be friends! I mean it's not like we're in a fight to the death, right! Now that would be funny!" chuckles Peeta. Johanna just gives him a dirty look. God Peeta is handsome. Cut it out Clove, stop thinking like that.

"Well I say that we should get ready for the Glimmer parade considering we have 10 minutes until we reach District 1," exclaims Johanna with a heavy sigh, "Hey I don't care about her I just cannot stand the sound of her screaming! It drives me mental! It's too high pitched and girly!" I nod in agreement.

"Has anyone seen Primrose?" asks a concerned looking Katniss.

"Who the heck is Primrose? Your flower or something?" Cato questions rudely. Oh my Finnick, here we go again.

"No! Primrose is my SISTER!" shouts Katniss. Good on her, standing up to Cato like that. I would have done the exact same thing as her except I might have punched Cato as well.

"Oh, sorry," mumbles Cato. Wait, did Cato just apologise to someone? Everyone just stares at Cato with amazed and shocked expressions on their faces.

"What?" Cato grows.

"You just apologised to someone," I sigh. This is really scary. I have never seen Cato apologise to anyone. Not even the teachers!

"And? Your point being?" Cato questions. He looks like he's getting uncomfortable. This is hilarious.

"You don't apologise to anyone! Not even me and I am your best friend!" I exclaim.

"Whatever," Cato mumbles. He must really like this girl. He doesn't apologise to just anyone.

"Oh by the way Katniss, your sister ran away with Rue when you and Cato started fighting," Madge says calmly.

"Okay everyone, we had better clean up before Glimmer and Marvel get here! They will not be happy if the carriage is messy! Remember last year, when Glimmer had a panic attack and Marvel fainted! The train was delayed by 2 hours! We do not want that to happen again now, do we?" says Annie, taking charge of things for once. It's about time.

"Wimps," Cato chuckles. Then we start cleaning. We manage to finish just as we pull into the station. We did a good job.

"Hello everyone! How are you?" squeals a high pitched very girly voice. It can only be one person….

"Glimmer!" squeals Madge, "It's so good to see you! And Marvel as well!"

"Hey guys!" says a cheerful and happy Marvel. They are such weaklings.

The rest of the rest of the trip was spent catching up and gossiping. Katniss was staying out of it but I could tell that she was listening carefully. After a while we reached the Capitol. Finally.

**A/U: Oooh! What's gonna happen next chapter! I will update tomorrow I hope! Please Please Please Please review! I don't I don't deserve it but please REVIEW! It makes my day and I hope thischapter made yours!**

**Cato4ever**


	6. Chapter 6: We're in

**A/U: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long! I had so much homework I couldn't do update! Please review with loads of constructive criticism! Enjoy!**

**Cato4ever**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games! If I did Finnick wouldn't have died!**

Chapter 6: Welcome to…

The Capitol. I have never been to anywhere as amazing as this. The Capitol has no comparison. They have these gigantic building that reach the sky, Peeta tells me these are called sky scrapers. The building are shiny and silver. They sparkle in the sun, it is really weird. They are made of metal and glass. It angers me that the Capitol has all these riches but District 12 and others like it are starving to death. I bet the people in these place haven't been hungry for more than an hour, tops. Madge and Annie drag me off to the school. I must have been staring for longer than I thought. I can see Prim with a bunch of girls who look around her age.

"Prim! Call me when you get your room number!" I shout across the crowd while waving my phone in her direction.

"I will!" Prim shouts back in her sweet little voice. I just smile in return. I love Prim so much. I would into a battle to the death if it meant she could stay safe.

Adge and Annie then pull me into a long queue with everyone else.

"Why do we have to line up?" I ask.

"They order us into age groups, give our schedules and room numbers and stuf like that. They also take a blood sample and finger print using our blood!" Madge says

"Yeah, they take our finger, prick it and then press it down on a sheet of paper so that they have a blood sample and a finger print all in one," Annie describes.

"Why?" I ask. That is so creepy. Why do they need to have our fingerprint in blood?

"We have no idea. It's just plain creepy, if you ask me!" Glimmer replies.

"Well it could be for medical reasons. They could need to know what blood type we are, but even that is unlikely," Foxfave reasons with herself. She seem really smart. I bet she is a straight A+ student.

"Or maybe they use it for President Snow's perfume! I heard he smells like blood and roses! What a foul smell!" Clove states. The conversation continues on different random paths which have nothing to do with anything.

After around 15 of waiting I get to the front of the queue. Everyone else in the group has already been and are standing in a corner behind the main gate. The do all of this admin stuff out the front.

A lady grabs my arm and jabs something sharp into my middle finger, she then pushes it down on a sheet of paper just as the girls had described to me and she then let's go of my finger and hands me a file f illed with sheets of paper. I then walk towards the group.

"Hey Katniss, what room are you in?" Madge squeals.

"Uuh…" I look at the first page in the file and it says, "Room 557."

"No way! That's the same as Clove!" Glimmer shrieks.

"Cool," I reply calmly. She probably wants to kill me after I had that argument with Cato, her best friend. Plus she's Peeta's girlfriend! This is going to be super awkward if we have to room ogether for the next year!

Suddenly a lady walks over who is wearing a very tight pink top with a matching jacket, which is equally tight and a short pink skirt which is also tight. She has a light pink wig with a pink hat on top**(A/U: The hat is like one of those small ones people wear to the races)**. She is wearing way to much make-up!

"Alright everyone, go to your dorms! It's going to be a big, big, big day tomorrow!" she says in a very annoyingly high pitched voice. My Finnick, she's cheery, it's scary. That must be the Capitol accent. Everyone is right, it is annoying.

"Yes, Miss Trinket," everyone says in unison, except me. We then walk to our separate rooms. Johanna with Annie, Glimmer with Madge, Foxface with a girl called Delly, Finnick with Peeta, Cato with this guy called Thresh and me with Clove. This is going to be an interesting year…

**A/U: I hoped you liked the chapter! Please review!**

**Until next time,**

**Cato4ever**


	7. Chapter 7: Roommates can Gossip!

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry it's taken me so long! I've had bball finals and homework! I won't be able to update that often at the moment! Sorry! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It took me ages!**

**Cato4ever**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the Hunger Games! If I did why would I be on this website!**

Chapter 7: Roommates can Gossip!

So as we made our way back to our dorm there was a lot of tension. I hope she doesn't hate me because of what Cato did. I decide it's time to start a conversation.

"Uummm… So I'm Clove, you're Katniss right," I say.

"Uuuhh… Yeah," Katniss says quietly.

"So, what are your favourite subjects," I ask.

"Music and PE," Katniss states plainly, "What's yours?"

"Fighting and special weaponry," I say.

"What kind of subjects do they have at this school?" Katniss asks in utter shock. That's right she probably didn't have the same school subjects at her old school. We have very different subjects to the normal school because the Capitol wanted to train special people from every district at different things to use them for entertainment in the Capitol.

"I'll explain in the room," I state calmly. We reach the room 2 minutes later.

"Okay now before we get started I have to ask you one thing. Are you bisexual or lesbian," I ask.

"No," Katniss says rather surprised.

"Good cause last year I had a roommate who was bi, and she kept hitting on me even though I had a boyfriend. She was weird," I say whilst shuddering, "My boyfriend freaked out when I told him."

"Really. That sounds really awkward. Wait, who's your boyfriend?" Katniss asks. I was expecting that she would ask that. I really must fill her in on all the gossip. I'll do that tonight.

"Oh, my boyfriend's Peeta. I'll fill you in on the other gossip later tonight," I say nicely. I really want Katniss to like me. I don't know why. Usually I don't care but this really matters to me.

"Thanks. Now, I believe that you were going to explain everything about the subjects to me," Katniss says cheekily. I really like her as a friend.

"Well how about we look at your timetable," I offer. I look at her classes and her teachers which are listed and compare them to mine.

"We are in one class and one class only, there are 24 people in each class. Two from each district. You will be with those 24 people in every class. My district partner is Cato and it always has been. You don't often change District partner unless someone new comes. You're from twelve, right?"

"Yeah," Katniss replies.

"Give me you timetable and I'll see if you're in any of my classes," I ask. I then compare our timetables.

Me ...Katniss

Survival: Ms. Atala Hatanal...Survival: Ms. Atala Hatanal

Special Weapons: Ms. Enobaria Kulma...Special Weapons: Ms. Enobaria Kulma

Fighting: Mr Brutus Baron...Fighting: Mr Brutus Baron

Music: Mrs Mags Crook...Music: Mrs Mags Crook

Design and technology: Mr Cinna Gold...Design and technology: Mr Cinna Gold

Public speaking: Mr Plutarch Heavensbee...Public speaking: Mr Plutarch Heavensbee

Social courtesy and manners: Ms Effie Trinket...Social courtesy and manners: Ms Effie Trinket

Drama: Mr Ceasar Flickerman...Drama: Mr Ceasar Flickerman

English: Mr Haymitch Abernathy...English: Mr Haymitch Abernathy

Mathematics: Ms. Wiress Salden...Mathematics: Ms. Wiress Salden

Science: Mr Beetee Zaria...Science: Mr Beetee Zaria

History: Ms. Alma Coin...History: Ms. Alma Coin

"No way!" I say. Katniss looks shocked.

"What?" she asks.

"We're in the same class!" I explain.

"Cool! Now tell me all of the gossip! I need to catch up," Katniss giggles.

"Well, as you know I'm with Peeta and Finnick is with Annie. At the moment there aren't really any couples but Glimmer and Marvel are starting to lean towards each other," I say.

"Well what about Cato? Surely he has a girlfriend," Katniss questions.

"Cato is something completely different. He only likes independent girls like me or you. He went out with a girl once, but she acted too girly and he didn't like it. She wanted more attention but she couldn't get it from Cato so she started dating other boys without breaking up with Cato. When Cato found out he dumped her and he's never dated anyone again."

"What was her name in case I say something," Katniss asks.

"Umm it was…"

**Cliffy! I hope you liked it! Please review and get all ofyour friends to read it! Anyone can review! Sorry this chapter's a bit of a filler!**

**Lots of Love (especially to Cato, I love you!),**

**Cato4ever **


	8. Chapter 8: Who?

**A/U: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long! Enjoy the chapter and I'll hopefully update soon! I love all of the reviews I have read from you guys! Thank you for supporting me!**

**Cato4ever**

**Disclaimer: I know this is gonna shock you but I don't own the Hunger Games or any of it's characters, Susanne Collins does and trust me I am not Susanne Collins, if I was Finnick would not have died!**

Chapter 8: Who?

"So who was it?" Katniss asks sounding naturally curious.

"It was, it was Glimmer," I splurt out.

"Oh… Was that the pretty blond one?" she asks and I nod, "I thought she was going out with Marvel?"

"Yeah, well not yet but she will be," I answer, "Al the boys want to hook up with her and she usually lets them."  
"This is very interesting but it's 10pm already, we should go to bed considering we have school tomorrow," Katniss suggests.

"Yeah, good idea but I'm gonna take a shower first," I reply.

"Cool, I'll have one after you," Katniss replies. I really like her. I think we are going to be good friends.

We both take our showers and go to bed.

I have a dreamless sleep until I hear the noises of an alarm going off. Beep…Beep…Beep. It's time to get started for the day. I get up and see that Katniss is already dressed and ready to go.

"I woke up at 5am. I go hunting in the woods early in the mornings!" Katniss says.

"Umm.. Isn't that illegal?!" I reply.

"Yes but our peacekeepers didn't care. I have been hunting since I was twelve with my best friend, Gale." She replies looking like she's having a flashback. I hope Gale isn't her boyfriend.

"Oh crap we had better get to class!" Katniss yells. We both sprint to our first class: Social Manners and Courtesy with Ms. Trinket.

"This is gonna be so boring! Ms. Trincket is the most annoying teacher ever!" I whine. We reach the classroom and I look to see who is in the class. Cato, Glimmer, Marvel,Foxface and most importantly Peeta. This could actually be fun with Cato and Marvel in our class they are the class clowns! Particularly Marvel.

We walk in to the classroom and stand up, say good morning and sit down.

"Today we are going to be talking about something that is a very big problem, swearing. Swearing is horribly rude. I hope that none of you use swear words as they are disgusting…." This goes on and on for a number minutes until Marvel puts up his hand.

"Yes, Marvel?" Ms Trincket asks.

"What's swear word miss?" Marvel asks in a very sarcastic voice.

"It's a not very nice word that hurts other people," Ms Trincket explains in her abnormally squeaky and very annoying.

"Is fuck a swear word?" Marvel asks sounding like he's trying to be innocent but also sarcastic at the same time. This is hilarious.

"Marvel no swearing in the classroom! That's disgusting," Ms Trincket squeals.

"Sorry miss, I didn't know," Marvel says very sarcastically and Ms Trincket just goes on with her stupid speech about swearing and manners. The only good thing about this class is that we don't get any work except for stupid homework like say thank you to someone every day. No one does they just pretend to.

Eventually the bell rings and we head for the next class, English with Mr Abernathy. This was the best class ever. I love this class. It's almost as good as Special weaponry and Fighting class.

"Where is the English classroom?" Katniss asks me, she looks a bit angry. That's right Ms Trincket made her sit next to Cato. Poor girl, he must be annoing the crap out of her.

"Just follow me. Was he being annoying again" I ask her giving a slightly sympathetic look.

"Yeah, he's just being creepy and it's really scary! He says the most disgusting things!" She says.

"Don't worry I know! What did he say this time," I ask.

"Oh, trust me you don't want to know," Katniss replies. We arrive at the classroom and take our seats at the back of the classroom. Peeta sits on the end of the desk, I sit next to him, Cato sits next to me, Katniss sits next to him, Marvel sits next to her, then Glimmer and last of all foxface next to foxface is a guy who I don't know. He is very big probably bigger than Cato. He has dark skin and dark eyes. That must be Cato's room mate Thresh.

I can hear Katniss talking t Marvel so I lean over and join the converstion.

"So where is the teacher?" Katniss asks curiously.

"Probably passed out at the front of the classroom," Marvel replies.

"Is he a drunk?" Katniss asks dumbly. I think she's pretending to be dumb and innocent to get ahead.

"Yeah, pretty much," Marvel replies boredly.

The lesson continues like this full of gossip and stuff like that. We then have recess which passes by quickly. Coming up is my two favourite classes, Special weapons and fighting!

We head to Special weapons and fighting and open up the door...

**A/U: Sorry about the cliffy! Please review it is very enjoyable when I get reviews from all of you guys! It makes my day!**

**Until next time,**

**Cato4ever**


	9. Chapter 9: You're Advanced?

**A/U: Hey guys! I'm really sorry that I'm a lazy ass and I oculdn't update forever! I have been really busy and I can't be bothered to annoy you with all my reasons. I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter but I think it's alright! I hope that I didn't kill you with all my cliffhangers. I just wanted to let you know I spell differently to most people because I am Australian! I know that I don't have any mistakes because I use spell check.**

**Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers! You are awesome! I believe I am close to one hundred reviews so it would be cool to get to one hundred reviews! I don't I don't deserve it but it would be awesome!**

**Cato4ever**

**And if you guys were wondering, no I don't own the Hunger Games! I think we have been over this before! Please don't sue me! Blah, blah, blah! **

Chapter 9: You're Advanced?

I walk into the classroom and see Ms Kulma standing there, waiting for everyone to arrive. She is tall and very built. She has a very sinister smile on her face. Her smile shows her teeth which are sharpened and pointy.

"Come in quickly now class!" Ms Kulma screamed. We all ran over to where she was standing. Obviously no one wanted to get on her bad side except Cato and Clove, they just strolled in. I really like Clove. If someone asked me who my best friend is I would say Clove.

"So class, today we have a new student. Her name is," Ms Kulma says and motions for me to continue.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen." I say confidently. Nothing is worse than being weak, confidence shows that you're not afraid of who you are.

"District?" Ms Kulma questions.

"12," I reply. Ms Kulma has a funny expression on her face. She probably thinks I'm 'district twelve scum.'

"Favourite weapon?" Ms Kulma asks.

"Not really sure. I'm happy to try anything," I reply, trying to sound open to change. My real weapon is the bow and arrow.

"Just try all the stations and we'll see how you go," Ms Kulma states. She obviously thinks I'm no good at anything. Well she's in for a surprise.

"Okay well, Katniss, you go with Glimmer to the archery station. Everyone else go to your preferred stations. You know what to do." Ms Kulma screams out to the entire class. I can tell that a lot of people are going to be watching me while I shoot.

Glimmer and I walk over to the station with Ms Kulma following us with her eyes. I see Cato and Clove walk through a door at the back of the room. They are both laughing and smiling. I wish I could be with Clove instead of Glimmer. Glimmer starts explaining to me how to use the bow and I just listen and obey acting like a beginner. Glimmer shoots first and hits the ring just outside of the bulls eye. Now it's my turn.

I step forward, in perfect archery stance. I can now feel everyone's eyes on me I pull back the string. Breath slowly and hit the bullseye. Come on Katniss you can do it.

Swoosh! I released the arrow and it hit the centre of the target.

"Wow, you're good. Take a few steps back and see if you can hit it," Glimmer snickers towards me.

"Okay," I answer cheerfully. I look around and everyone is staring.

I take a few steps back, aim and look towards Glimmer as I hit the target. Dead centre. We repeat this many times, until I am around 70 metres away. It was a very large classroom in case you were wondering. I did not miss one single time. I heard someone walk up behind me, obviously trying to scare me so I turn around as fast as I can.

The person who was behind me jumps back.

"Whoa, Katniss I came to tell you that I think we found your talent and that you should move on to advanced training with our other two students who have reached that stage, Clove and Cato," Ms Kulma told me. She looked rather taken aback from my hearing.

"That sounds like fun! Where do I go?" I ask. This was really good to already be in the advanced class. I'm not surprised though. I have been shooting arrows since I could walk. My father taught me how to shoot. He was one of the most amazing bow-men ever. He even made his own bows, which I still use to this day. Anyway, back to reality. Ms Kulma has just told me to go over to a door at the end of the room, which I saw Clove and Cato walk through earlier. I wonder whether Cato and Clove saw my encounter with Glimmer.

I walk through the door and I see an even larger room with more advanced weaponry. Cato and Clove turn around to see me, they both wear very confused expressions on their faces. I guess they didn't see my encounter with Glimmer.

"I'm sorry, Catpee but this is for advanced students only and frankly I don't think you're advanced," Cato snickers. Oh my Finnick I hate him so much. He just rubs me the wrong way.

"Two things," I say while holding out two fingers, "First, my name is Katniss," I say my name really slowly to make him think that I believe he is stupid, "And secondly, Ms Kulma sent me in here because she believes I'm advanced." I say with a smirk coming up on my face.

"Oh really. And what would a tiny, skinny, little district twelve girl like you be able to do?" Cato replies wearing his signature smirk and clothes of course. Actually he is really ripped. A normal girl would find him hot but I'm not normal and neither is Clove. That's why she fell for Peeta instead of Cato.

"I can shoot," I reply with a stone cold expression.

"I can shoot a bit why don't we do a distance competition," Cato says. Clove who has said nothing so far is just rolling her eyes at Cato. I think she saw my little show in the other room.

"Let's go! So what do I do?" I ask, playing dumb and Clove gives me a humoured look.

"I saw what you did to Glimmer," Clove mouthed to me, "Cato isn't going to be as easy," she mouths again. I just shrug. Cato looks confused by our encounter.

"What you have to do is stand at the same distance and aim for the centre of the target, every time both of you hit the bulls eye you can take a step back," Clove explains the rules to us all.

"Can I just have a practice with the bow first so I can get used to the weight of it?" I ask. They both nod. I walk up to the archery section, pick up a bow and aim for the outside of the target. I hit exactly where I wanted to. The bow is the same weight as the one outside. This is going to be easy.

"Wow, great shot!" Cato says sarcastically.

"Well then let's get started, I'm ready to go!" I say in a super happy annoying, Ms Trinket voice.

"Shoot on three," Clove says. Cato and I both nod.

"One…..Two….."

**Thanks for reading! Review if you feel like it!**

**Cato4ever!**

**P.S: I am thinking of changing my name so don't freak out if I do! It will still be me!**


	10. Chapter 10: 100

**Hey guys! I finally updated! Yeah I know I'm super lazy! Please don't kill me! Enjoy the chapter! There is a hint at Kato fluff, almost! I am really sorry about my spelling mistakes and I realized that my computer isn't saving my editing properly! It's so annoying!**

**Cato4ever**

**Disclaimer: I know this is gonna shock you but I don't own the Hunger Games!**

Chapter 10: 100%

"One…Two…Three! Shoot!" Clove screams out at the top of her lungs.

Cato and I are both shooting like crazy. We are about 60 metres away from the target when Cato misses the bulls eye and hits the ring around it. He looks at me obviously thinking that I would miss to but I hit dead centre.

"I suppose that means that I win, right?" I ask cheekily.

"Yep, pretty much! I am going to go back to throwing my knives. Have fun!" Clove says sarcastically.

Cato puts down the bow and arrow and turns to face me.

"So you're pretty good. I'm sorry for underestimating you," he says in a kind voice. I was very surprised at how kind he was.

"It's okay. I'll forgive you, this time," I say sweetly but almost too sweetly.

"How far can you shoot?" he asks.

"Pretty far," I reply.

"Show me. Shoot from 100 metres out," He asks cheekily.

"Sure," I reply calmly.

I walk out to the 100m point, take in a breath. God I love shooting. I load the bow with a nice shiny arrow. Stay calm. I draw back the string and I feel the string tighten. You can do it. I aim right at the target and release the string. Bullseye.

I can hear Cato clap but I choose to ignore him. He walks toward me.

"That was very impressive but I'm sure you can't hit a moving target," he says in a cocky tone. Right now he is smirking at me. He looks so gorgeous. Wait, I did not just think that. At least I didn't say it.

"Why do you have to be such an ass?" I ask in such a rude and harsh tone. That felt really good to say.

"I know that if I'm nice you'll take advantage of that and refuse but if I'm rude I'll make you angry so you'll have to do it to prove me wrong," Cato said in a very calm but smart kind of voice.

"Is that what you do with all the girls? Be rude to them so they'll want to sleep with you?" I say in a very condescending manner even though I am much shorter. I am around 5 foot six so about average height but Cato must be at least 6 foot 5.

"Not with all the girls. I am only rude to the girls I like and respect. And that is only a few girls. Clove, Johanna and you, is that what you wanted to know," he asks and he looks really pissed.

"I'm sorry, that was terribly rude of me. But can I just ask that you act a little less rude because if you don't I may lose my shit and punch you in the face, or release the bow," I reply in a voice that is so sweet it is creepy.

"I'm sure we can figure something out," Cato replies cheekily.

"What weapon are you good at? I can see that Clove is absolutely tank at knife throwing," I say to Cato. I then turn to Clove who is on the other side of the room and scream out, "Looking pretty hot there Clove!" she just turns to me and glares and then throws a nice which only just missed my head by around 5 centimetres. "Missed me!" I screamed back.

Suddenly Ms Kulma walks in and notices what we are doing.

"Alright, Clove come over here. I am going to evaluate all of your knowledge on poisonous plants to see if you have anything to learn." Ms Kulma says.

I take a glance at Cato and Clove and see that they look really annoyed. Obviously plant identification is not their thing. Luckily after all of the years of hunting in the woods back in district twelve I know what my plants are. My mum also runs a apocathary

"Do you know anything about plants Katniss?" Ms Kulma asks.

"Well my mum is a herbal healer and I collect the herbs for so I know a bit," I answer confidently.

"Okay well I'll test Cato first," Ms Kulma states.

"Why me?" Cato whined.

"Because you're my star student!" Ms Kulma said sarcastically, "Clove you'll be next!"

Cato was gone for around five minutes and then Clove went in after. Five minutes later it was my turn.

"Identify this plant and tell me whether it is poisonous or not." Ms Kulma stated plainly.

"Nightlock. Highly poisonous. It can kill you in seconds if you eat it," I say just as plainly as Ms Kulma.

She asked me to name around 10 other plants which I did with ease.

"Katniss, congratulations you are the first student to get 100% in my plant test. Almost everyone says a berry for Nightlock," Ms Kulma said sounding proud.

"Thank you," I say. This is really embarrassing. I've only been here for a day and I'm already topping this class.

I walked to Clove and Cat and asked them how they did. Cato was only two marks off one hundred per cent and Clove was three marks off one hundred percent.

They asked me what I got and freaked out when I got one hundred percent.

"Woah! That's amazing! You beat Foxface by 100% I heard she failed," Cato says.

"But I thought she was smart," Clove comments.

"Yeah but she sucks with plants! Any way time for lunch," Cato said and we all walked down to the lunchroom together.

**Please review it will be much appreciated!**

**Cato4ever**


	11. Chapter 11: Both just getting along!

**A/N: Yep I know I suck and I haven't updated in ages! There are many reasons why. I have been playing at Nationals for bball and I have loads of homework but my main reason is that I have had no inspiration what so ever! I have not been able to do anything! I can't think straight! I am even thinking of putting this story on halt!**

**I will try to update as soon as possible and even though I don't deserve it please review and give me inspiration!**

**Disclaimer: In case we aren't clear: I don't own the Hunger Games!**

Chapter 11!

We're both just getting along!

Well today was pretty awesome. I really enjoyed getting to know Katniss. She is really very pretty and smart and talented and I could just drabble on all day about her. I think that I might be beginning to like her which could be dangerous.

At the moment we are in music. Our teacher is Mrs Crook. She is an old lady who can't speak properly. I believe that she is actually from district 4. We are learning about pop music and it is so funny. She is calling people to come up and sing their favourite song in front of the class.

Marvel was called up and he sang Barbie Girl. It was hilarious. Everyone in the class was laughing their asses off. LMFAO! Right now Mrs Crook has called Katniss to the stage to sing her favourite song. I will try not to laugh if she fails.

As soon as she starts to sing everything goes quiet. She has the voice of an angel. I look to Peeta to see if he knew about this and he looks like he is reliving an old memory. There must have been a group of Mockingjays outside because they start to repeat the tune all around the school. I think that Katniss is singing the Valley Song. My mum used to sing that to me when I was younger but Katniss sings this song ten times better than my mum ever could.

As soon as Katniss had finished everyone burst into applause. She looked really surprised. She came and sat down in her seat which just happens to be in between Marvel and I.

"Why is everyone clapping?" she asks me quietly.

"Because you're amazing! Did you seriously not realise that?!" I ask Katniss rather shocked at her reaction.

"My dad was amazing I am okay!" she snaps. I have obviously hit a nerve, "When my dad would sing all the birds would stop to listen. Everything in the world would be quiet because his voice was so amazing!"

"That's exactly what happened when you sang just then!" I told her. She just rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Jeez! Be stubborn," I say playfully. She just glares at me, "I'm sorry Katniss."

"No. It's fine. I'll live I'm just a bit emotional! Not the best time of the month," Katniss replies sweetly though she says the last part with a bit of a smirk. Suddenly the bell rang for the end of the day. Everyone sprinted out of the classrooms for their dorm. I just walked out calmly with Katniss by my side.

"So what do you do here in the afternoons?" Katniss asked curiously.

"We usually just hang out and do homework," I told her.

"Okay! Well I'll see you later then," Katniss says sweetly.

"See ya!" I say. Over this day we have become really good friends. I'm surprised at how quickly we bonded but then I guess she is so much like Clove, it was going to happen.

The walk back to my room was boring without Katniss. I couldn't get thoughts of her out of my head and I don't like it. I've known her for one day and I already like her a lot. This could only lead to disaster.

When I reach my room Thresh is already in there. He is new this year as well and he is really nice. I walk over to my bed and collapse. My phone starts buzzing in my pocket.

I pick it up and read.

Clove: Come to our room! Urgent!

Oh no what could have happened that could be so urgent? Wait what room is she in? As if right on cue another text pops up.

Clove: Room 557! Hurry!

I race as fast as I can to Clove's room. Mad thoughts are rushing through my mind, _"What could have happened? Is Clove all right? Is Katniss alright?"_

I finally find the room and burst through the door. The sight I see is one of the most horrific sights I have ever seen….

**A/N Please review! Also I have figured out why everything is always spelt wrong! My editing never saves even though I save it! My editing doesn't upload to FanFiction! How annoying! This problem should be fixed now that FanFiction has spell check! Yay for FanFiction! Sorry about the length of the chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12: Oh the Horrors!

**A/U: Hey guys! I updated a bit faster! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner but you see my grand dad is really sick so I have been visiting him a lot lately and he lives 3 hours away from me. I hope you liked the cliffy last time and I hope that this lives up to your expectations! Most people wanted it to be bad rather than comedic so read the chapter and find out what happens! Enjoy!**

**C.B Weasley (Yes I changed my name!)**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own the Hunger Games! If I did why would I be on FanFiction?**

Chapter 12: Oh The Horrors!

I finally find the room and burst through the door. The sight I see is one of the most horrific sights I have ever seen….

Katniss is lying face down in a pool of blood and a random girl that I have never seen before is on top of her continuously hitting her. I can't see Clove so I walk up to the girl and pull her off Katniss.

"What are you doing to her?" I scream at the girl.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" the girl says sarcastically. I take a look at the girl. She looks about two years older than us so she must be graduating this year. I think that she comes from my district.

"Beating the shit out of an innocent girl for no apparent reason?" I replied in a disgusted tone.

"Technically yes but I have a perfectly good reason!" she says while I slowly tighten my grip on her and she starts to whimper.

"What's the good reason, huh?" I asked. I wish Clove were here because then she could beat the shit out of this girl because I personally don't believe in hitting girls unless I'm in a dire situation where my life depends on hitting this girl.

"She kissed my boyfriend!" she screamed. Holy shit as if. Katniss wouldn't have! Would she?

"I don't believe you!" I all but screamed at the girl.

"Well you should. I was just sitting on the grass minding my own business when my friend's little sister comes running up to me and asks me to follow her. We running along and suddenly I see it, a girl with dark hair in a side braid making out with my boyfriend, Finnick Odair. I couldn't quite see her face but I'm sure it was that little…" the girl didn't get to finish her sentence because I cut in.

"Finnick Odair isn't your boyfriend! He's going out with Annie Cresta!" I yelled at this stupid girl.

"But he sent me a letter over the summer saying that he wanted to be my girlfriend and that he had broken up with Annie," the girl says rather confused.

"He never broke up with Annie," I say slowly.

"Then why did I catch him pashing this girl?" she questions. I drop her to the floor utterly disgusted in what she was trying to suggest. I move toward Katniss and check whether she's okay. Her entire body was covered in bruises but her face was especially bad. Why didn't Clove help her. She could have taken this girl.

Clove walks through the door at that exact moment. I turn to her with an icy look.

"What is going on?" I ask slowly and dangerously.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out," she replies in the same tone. Johanna was following behind her looking ready to kill.

"Okay well why don't you take Katniss to the nurse and I'll find Annie or Finnick." I say. At that exact moment Annie walks through the door and suddenly it hits me. Katniss and Annie have a very similar build and hair colour. I look at Annie's hair and as I expected her hair is in the exact same braid as Katniss' is.

Clove looks to me as if she had just figured it out at the same time.

"Who did your hair?" Clove asks suspiciously.

"Katniss," Annie says calmly and then looks at Katniss and screams. Her eyes widen and she looks as if she is reliving a not very nice memory. Finnick runs in because he heard Annie screams and then turns to me to look at what the problem is. As soon as he sees Katniss his eyes bulge and grow wider.

"Holy Shit! Take her to the nurse now!" Finnick screams at me. I quickly pick Katniss up and run her to the nurse without a second thought.

When I get there I barge right through and the nurse starts yelling at me until she sees the bundle of a body in my arms. She beckons me to lay Katniss down on the bed and asks me to leave the room while she checks over Katniss and fixes all of her wounds. I walk out of the room and stand outside of the room waiting to be called back in.

A few minutes later Clove walks up to me.

"Is she in there?" Clove asks. I put on an emotionless mask which I have become really good at.

"Yes," I said quietly. I know it's really hard to believe but I am really worried about Katniss even though I have only known her for a few hours, I feel like I have known her for years. I feel connected with her, drawn to her. I have only felt this feeling once before but that was a long time ago.

I can see Clove watching me carefully looking for a reaction. I don' think she gets it.

"What happened to that ugly girl anyway?" I asked in a cold voice.

"Someone pranked her by sending her a letter saying that Finnick wanted to be her boyfriend, she then say the back of Annie's head while she was making out with Finnick, Annie had asked Katniss to do her hair so it was in the same braid as Katniss has her hair then the stupid girl saw Katniss in the hallway and decided to follow her to our room. She then started attacking Katniss full on and Katniss obviously wasn't expecting the attack. I was about to open up the door when I heard the attack and I thought it best to call back up because I didn't know what I walking in on so I texted you and I texted Johanna. You replied but Johanna didn't so I went to find Johanna and brought her back with me but you had already stoped the attack and you know what happened after that." Clove explained thoroughly.

"Thanks. Does everyone else know?" I ask.

"No. I can go check on them now if you want?" Clove asks softly.

"No can you stay with me I'm worried about her," I say really quietly almost mumbling but I know that Clove caught it because of the look on her face.

'How about I text Finn to tell everyone o come here?" I ask

"Sounds like a plan, Stan," Clove rhymes. After she says that the nurse walks out of her office.

"I have some bad news…" she starts.

**A/U: Ooohh! Another Cliffy! Enjoy the wait! See you next time on Panem's School for the Young and Talented (that definitely does not sound as god as it does on glee)!**

**C. B. Weasley**


	13. Chapter 13: The Bad News

**A/U: Hey guys! I am the worst author ever! Right? I have been so busy, even in the holidays I couldn't write. But that is no excuse to be slack! I am currently in Science class with my crazy science teacher! I have finally finished this and I hope you enjoy it!**

**C. B. Weasley**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own the Hunger Games? If you do you have a sad life! Don't sue! I am not Suzanne Collins!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Bad News!**

* * *

'"I have some bad news…"

'Oh no! Katniss couldn't have been that badly hurt right!' I thought to myself, 'Wait since when did I get so attached to this girl? Oh right! When I first saw her! It was love at first freakin' sight! Well, at least for me. She can't be injured!'

"… Katniss' injuries are going to heal but she is currently in a coma. Her other injuries will heal but it seems like she got quite the concussion. It is uncertain if she will make it or not," the nurse said solemnly, "Does Katniss have any siblings? I'm assuming you're her boyfriend, right?"

"No I'm not her boyfriend I'm just her friend," I start while my ears go red. The nurse gives me a knowing look and Clove finishes off for me.

"I'm her room-mate and I think she has little sister in the 7th grade. Primrose Everdeen, I think," Clove said helpfully.

In case you are wondering, no this isn't a side Clove and I usually show unless our friends are hurt and even though Katniss has only been here for a day it feels like I have known her forever.

The nurse sent Clove off to get Primrose who I haven't actually met. Clove sends me an apologetic look. I really need to grow up. I have only known this girl for a day. I should not be this worried.

CLOVE POV

I ran to Primrose's dorm as fast as I could but before I got there I ran into Finnick and Annie. Annie was crying realising that she was the reason for this. I walk up to her because she needs my comfort right now. I'll get Prim in a few minutes.

"Listen Annie," I say as I walk up. I am using my nicest tone that I wouldn't use for anyone else except for maybe a distraught Cato, "Annie it wasn't your fault! It was the stupid person who pranked the girl's fault."

"I know but I still feel guilty," Annie said.

"Well don't. Anyways can you guys please collect our group and take them to the nurse. Cato is already there. I'm going to go get Prim," I said turning to Finnick because I know he will understand more than Annie because she is distraught. Finnick nodded and I quickly ran off to find Prim.

I found her dorm and knocked on the door.

PRIM POV

I hear a knock on the door and my roommate Rue goes up to get it before I can. I see an older girl, around 16 years old. She has a muscly figure, broad shoulders, dark brown, almost black eyes and short brown hair in a simple plait.

I can hear her talking to Rue.

"I'm Clove. Is Primrose here?" the girl asked strongly but tentatively.

"yes she's just here," Rue says.

"Can I talk to her?" she asks. I jump up and walk over to her and put on my most innocent face.

"Hi I'm Primrose but you can call me Prim," I said sweetly keeping my innocent girl look.

"I'm Clove and I feel so bad that I have to tell you this but your sister has been attacked and is currently in coma," Clove says quite quietly towards the end. My world comes smashing down. Katniss can't be hurt. She is so strong and clever and she couldn't be bashed up.

I begin to cry loudly and Clove looks really bad. She looks like she blames herself. I run into her and give her a big hug.

"Do you want to go to the nurse with me?" she asks me. I don't trust my words so I just nod slightly.

Clove takes my hand but I don't think I can actually walk out of the shock off my sister being in a coma. Clove sees this and picks me up and begins to carry me.

I can see Rue behind me and I mouth to her telling her to stay and that I would call her later if I needed her. Clove seems like such a tough girl, but I can see the tears in her eyes too. I think it's so good that Katniss has made such good friends but now she could die. Life just sucks sometimes.

Clove takes me straight to the hospital wing in record time and there I can only see one of Katniss' friends. The big, blond, scary one. He shows no emotions on his face but I can tell by his body language that he is nervous.

"Thank goodness you are back Clove. Who are you holding?" Cato states in a relieved but confused tone.

"Cato this is Primrose, Katniss' younger sister," Clove says calmly. She then leans her head down to my ear, "Prim do you want to hop down now and say hi to Cato," she whispers in an almost strained tone. I just nodded and jumped down. I grabbed onto Clove's hand like it was a lifeline.

I turn to Cato and I utter my first words since I got the news, "Hello Cato, are you okay?"

"Yes Primrose I'm fine. Just a bit worried. You have a lovely sister and I want her to stay safe," Cato says softly. I ran over to him and gave him a big hug. I pulled his head down and whispered, "You can call me Prim." He gave me a ghost of a smile and lifted me up. I think I like him (as a friend).

* * *

**R&R! I'll try and update quickly but I'm not making any promises!**

**Love you guys,**

**C. B. Weasley**


End file.
